Never Ever
by skittles324
Summary: The day after Snape calls Lily a Mudblood. This is their conversation. Rated to be safe. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Seriously, I'm not J.K.R, if I was; I would be in Scotland writing the next HP book. lol

Thank You: I would like to thank my friend, mizuXimagine, for encouraging me to write this (even though she didn't realize she did). To my best friend in the whole wide world, Kelsey, because without her I might not even have been here to write and type this. To my boyfriend, Dylan, because he pushed me to write that extra word with his endless teasing that I couldn't do this. So thanks guys! I love you all! You're the best!

"LILY!"

Lily Evans sighed as a very unwanted presence shouted her name and came running over to her, disturbing her peaceful reflection of her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "What do you want Severus?" she asked, an edge to her voice and a slight scowl on her beautiful, pale face.

A young man of sixteen came into view. He was not very handsome, with long, lank, greasy black hair, hooked nose, and sallow skin. "I want to talk," he replied.

"We already talked. And I told you I wasn't interested."

"Please Lily; you have to listen to me!"

"I do not have to do anything of the sort." Lily responded rather coolly. "I may do whatever I wish."

"Fine, then so may I," he responded then crashed his lips to hers.

It was a rough kiss at first, more demanding than Severus had wanted his first kiss to be, but after a few seconds, he made it more loving and tender. He kept his eyes closed and hoped that Lily was feeling the same feelings he did whenever they talked alone, or when he saw her walking in the hallways, or when she waved to him from across the potions room when they were finished with their potions. He hoped that she was seeing the famed "true-loves-first-kiss-fireworks" just like he was.

He was very wrong however. She was having none of this. She only felt surprised which was why she was not struggling against her former-friends thin lips. Her shock surpassed, however, when he tried to stick his tongue, very lightly, into her mouth. Then she became angry. She pushed him away from her and glared her famous "Lily-Evans-is-pissed-so-you-better-say-your-prayers" glare, a special glare used mostly against her admirer, James Potter. "Don't you ever, EVER, kiss me again! Do you understand?! I am sick and tired of you! I am sick of your stupid death-eater friends! I am sick of my friends giving me a weird look whenever I smile over at you in the hallways and classrooms! You calling me a 'Mudblood' was the last straw! I can't take it anymore!"

"Lily, I love you."

"And another thing--! Wait! WHAT?!"

"I love you."

He said it so calmly that she knew he wasn't lying. She no longer felt angry. She no longer was giving him her special glare. She was staring at him with a small, sad smile on her face.

"Oh Severus, I'm sorry but…I don't like you that way. Actually, thanks to recent events, I don't like you in anyway right now. Your friends, and now you, have all called me a 'Mudblood'. Almost six years ago you said that being Muggle-born didn't matter. You lied to me, because obviously it does. You do deserve love Severus; your childhood wasn't the best to say the least. You deserve to find that special someone, it's just not me. Bye Severus. Maybe I'll see you over the holiday."

With that said she left to walk back up to the castle. Probably to make sure everything was packed for the train trip back home tomorrow. Severus stood there, silent. He felt like crying over his lost love and broken heart, but knew he could not show weakness while she was still on the grounds and in hearing range. So, instead he looked out over the lake and the slowly descending, hot, June sun, just as she had been doing a few minutes ago. He thought back to all they had gone through; when he first told her she was a witch, when they talked about their families and magic, their first train ride coming here, their sorting, him calling her a Mudblood, that same night where he tried to apologize, and so much more. And now this. Their first kiss. And his heartbreak. All of this he went through with her. He knew he would always love her. He knew they were no longer friends, even after he told her his true feelings. He made a silent vow to her and himself that no matter what happens he would always protect and love her. But he would have to do it from afar. So as the sun set, his mind was made up, he was never going to show his emotions to the dark-red-headed-bright-green-eyed girl. Never ever.

So what do you think people? Good for a first-timer? Or did it suck and should be burned in hell? Whatever you have to say, please say it. Should I turn it into an on-going and make it become and L/J with a little Sev on the side? You want to tell me I suck? Go ahead. I respond well to constructive and non-constructive criticism. You want to say you loved it and I should be taking the place of J.K. Rowling? That's fine too. Just please tell me what you think! It's greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
